Political Realities in Armadillo
| image = File:Political_realities_in_Armadillo.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Johnson's office (Armadillo) | end = Armadillo | prereqs = Passing the previous mission | giver = Leigh Johnson | location = New Austin | rewards = $20, Fame and Honor | previous = Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: "Obstacles in Our Path" | next = Leigh Johnson mission strand: "Justice in Pike's Basin" and Stranger side-mission: "American Appetites" Part 1 and Stranger side-mission: "Water and Honesty" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Here you experience your first gunfights and you get an introduction to Bounty Hunting, as well as using campsites to fast travel. Story John enters the Sheriff's Office where he sees deputy Jonah sleeping in an open jail bed and another prisoner in a locked jail cell. The prisoner sees Marston and wakes Jonah saying he has company. Jonah stands up and asks why he has come and John, thinking that Jonah is Marshal Leigh Johnson, responds he's coming from Fort Mercer. Suspecting he is one of Bill Williamson's goons he pulls his gun, but John pulls his gun too and says he should calm down, at the same time the real Leigh Johnson comes in. Marston says he wants to capture or kill Bill Williamson. Leigh says that would be really hard as it's already hard for him to keep Armadillo safe. John then offers to help him with some goons at the Saloon. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "Obstacles in Our Path" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Walk with the Marshal Johnson to Armadillo Saloon. *Follow the outlaw Walton Lowe to Pleasance House. *Use cover to gun down Walton's Gang. *Take Walton dead or alive. Mission Details Walk with Marshal Johnson to the Saloon on the south end of town. Here a cutscene will begin and Walton Lowe will get on his horse and ride off, which means you'll have to mount a horse and follow. Inevitably, Walton will see you and you are prompted to tail him to his hideout. Hold your acceleration button to maintain Marshal's speed and ride along with him. Eventually you will arrive at the hideout where Walton is holed up with some of his goons. Take cover behind the rock and proceed uphill to the broken wagon, taking more cover. A gangster will pop up from ahead, shooting. Take him out and proceed further, taking cover behind the crates. 2 goons will be defending here (one behind the outhouse and one on the far end of the shack. Use dead eye or take them out normally. Move up to cover behind the outhouse and kill the final goon hiding on the rear end of the house. Get to the front of the house and enter dead eye (Unless you're a quick shot). Walton will storm out of the house attempting to kill you. Shoot him in the leg and he will fall to the ground, with a cutscene of the Marshal thanking you ensuing. Alternatively, you can shoot Walton in a killzone to put him down for good but this will not do well for your honor. After the mission the game will hint to you that the Marshal left you a long way from home and that you can use your campsite to fast travel back to Armadillo/MacFarlane's Ranch. After looting the bodies and checking the footlocker inside the shack either get on your horse and ride back to town or use Back(Xbox) or Select(PS3) and go to Kit, then select Basic Campsite, select "Travel to destination" and then a town. Marston will kick dirt on the fire and you'll be teleported back to town. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Abandons or assaults Marshal Johnson. *Assaults or kills Marshal Johnson's horse. *Assaults or kills Walton Lowe before he leaves Armadillo. *Lets Walton Lowe escape. *Breaks the law. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Using cover *Bounty Hunting *Campsite fast travel Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty Hunting jobs *"American Appetites" Part 1 Stranger side-mission *"Water and Honesty" Stranger side-mission Notes * In this mission you have the option to kill or capture Walton Lowe. Some players have noted that capturing Walton as opposed to killing him may prevent Mo van Barr's bounty from showing up, which will prevent you from receiving the Deadly Assassin Outfit if you unlocked it with a preorder code.'' (The 1.02 patch released on June 12 has fixed this issue)'' Trivia * The mission is popular in achieving the Gold Medal achievement/trophy. It takes a finish of under 2:30 having at least 5 head-shots with 100% accuracy. Should one fail, it can be restarted. Gallery File:Politicreal.jpg|Marshal Leigh Johnson taking cover before gunning down an outlaw. PICT0005.jpg External Links *Video Walkthrough Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player